


Zoom Zoom

by rocket_dreaming3D



Series: Wet Dreams [1]
Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx walks into the garage to find a nice little surprise waiting for him on the hood of a car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoom Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> The car I use in this ficlet is a Wiesmann (you can google image it, is a sexy ass car). Alexx drove one of these in an episode of Auftrag Auto, which is how I stumbled across it. (He described it as having a 'long nose and a short ass'. lol) I'm sure that if you search hard enough you can find the episode, sorry I'm too lazy to go through the process of re-finding it. :( I'm so horrible, sorry guys. Hope you enjoy!

The garage was dimly lit, though not dark enough to impair sight by much. Alexx didn't question why there would be ambient lighting in such a random place, eyes fixed at the center of the room.

There, leaning on the hood of a gorgeous, black Wiesmann, was Pix, a coy smile on his lips, one eyebrow quirked suggestively. Alexx let his eyes trace down the front of his guitarist's body, delighted to find that the shorter man wasn't wearing his usual wife beater. Slowly the singer moved forward, taking in the sight and committing it to memory. 

Coming to a stop in front of Pix, the singer stared for a while longer. Slowly the guitarist rose, hands trailing up the front of the taller man's shirt.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare all night?" Pix's voice was low and borderline musical. Without any hesitation he pulled on the front of Alexx's shirt until their lips met. The singer's body reacted without his conscious decision, his hands exploring the guitarist's shamelessly displayed upper half, slipping under the man's pants in the back, mildly surprised to find that Pix wasn't wearing underwear. Taking two tight handfuls of the shorter man's ass, Alexx shuddered as he felt Pix's ragged gasp reverberating through him. "Alexx..."

No more needed to be said, the singer undoing his guitarist's baggy pants and letting them fall to the floor. Gently he lay the shorter man down on the hood of the Wiesmann, fumbling with his own pants. Pix stared vulnerably up at him, shuddering in anticipation as Alexx's large hands spread his legs. 

Pix made a brief sound as Alexx entered him, and small though the sound was, it drove the singer wild, making his second thrust harder than he had intended it to be. the guitarist didn't seem to mind, a low moan seeping from the back of his throat. 

Alexx savored everything about the moment, rocking himself slowly against his guitarist, hands flat on the hood of the car. He could feel the shorter man's heels digging into his back, legs trying desperately to pull him in deeper.

"Please, Alexx," Pix gasped, grinding his hips up into the taller man's. "...Harder...!"

Growling slightly the singer made his thrusts sharper and faster, drawing a surprised, pleasured sound from the guitarist. Alexx's speed only increased until they were both on the brink of orgasm, Pix screaming the singer's name.

"Alexx, wake up!"

He had a brief falling sensation, followed closely by a hard crash landing on the floor. Blinking, he realized he'd fallen off of the couch he'd been sleeping on. Pix seemed to have just walked in the door. 

"Having a good dream?" The guitarist made his way back into their bedroom.

Sighing Alexx let his head fall back onto the floor, dream still all-too-sharp in his mind.

"Pix, I wanna get a new car..."


End file.
